


Re:birth

by Minimoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beomgyu is supposed to serve him, But Yeonjun wants to help him develop emotions, But he has health issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun is rich af, because Beomgyu is emotionless... duh, beomjun - Freeform, robot!Beomgyu, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoon/pseuds/Minimoon
Summary: “Greetings, Master Yeonjun. I’m BG 03, a robot that was specifically instructed to attend to all of your needs.” The robot said in a monotone that only made Yeonjun’s uneasiness increase, he then bowed to him momentarily before he spoke again, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you”In which Yeonjun receives a special gift from his father, a robot who is supposed to serve him.However, Yeonjun has other plans for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter one

_“I’m so sorry I haven’t been home for the past few months, son”_

  
“It’s okay Dad, I understand…”

  
Yeonjun tightened his grip on his phone as he took his lower lip between his teeth, fighting the urge to scream at his father and tell him how none of this was okay.

  
Staying in this empty, huge house was driving him crazy to say the least. No one was visiting him but the housekeeper who would come once every a couple of days to do some cleaning, or his doctor who would show up twice a week to check up on Yeonjun’s health. He wasn’t allowed to leave his house either, as his father made sure to keep some guards around the apartment to prevent his son from pulling any funny tricks and try to escape.  
The worst thing of all was the fact that he hadn’t seen his best friends in years now. He flew with his father from Korea to the US a few years ago, hoping that they would find a better medical treatment for Yeonjun’s health, but fairly speaking, Yeonjun only felt worse as time went by, and he couldn’t see the purpose of staying here any longer…

  
_“Did you receive my gift?”_

  
Yeonjun glanced at the delivery men who were carefully placing a really tall box on the floor of the living room. One of them immediately left before he came back with a smaller box…

  
“Yes, it got here just now. I haven’t opened it yet though”

  
His father chuckled from the other end of the line, _“I’m sure you’ll like this one, it’s really special. There’s only one of it in the whole world”_  
This wasn’t the first time the young boy received a luxurious gift from his father, but he had never heard his father speaking about something with such evident pride in his tone, so Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel curious about what was inside these boxes…

  
“Thank you, Dad”

  
_“I have to hang up now since I have a meeting in a few minutes, take care, son”_

  
_“You too…”_

  
The line went dead after that, and Yeonjun just stood there looking at his phone while his mind went somewhere else…

  
“Mr. Choi…”

  
The said boy was brought back to reality by one of the delivery men, and only then he noticed that their job was done. He thanked them for their service and accompanied them to the house exit after reassuring them that he could take care of unboxing the package alone.  
Yeonjun went back to the living room where he spotted the two boxes. The tall one was put horizontally on the floor, and Yeonjun noticed how it was taller than him…

  
Just what did his father put there?

  
He sat next to it, the word ‘BG 03’ that was written in bold italic and a slightly bigger font immediately grabbed his attention. Yeonjun was sure he never heard of a brand with that name, so he had no idea about what to expect inside that box. He reached for it after a moment of hesitation, looking for the way it should be opened from.

  
Yeonjun cursed himself for dismissing the men so early, as it appeared that he struggled a lot with getting rid of the box. And when he did, he was greeted with another metallic one…

  
“You must be kidding me…”

  
Yeonjun sat on the same spot he was in earlier, and from there he could notice how the metallic box looked a lot like… a coffin…  
So with shaking hands, he reached for the cover and carefully lifted it only to slam it shut after he peeked inside the metallic coffin… or box…

  
“Oh my God!! Holy shit what the fuck was that??!!”

  
Yeonjun blurted out as he crawled backwards until his back touched the wall, preventing him from moving any further. With shaking hands, he fished his phone and stumbled through the apps until he found the one he was looking for, he then immediately texted the group chat with his best friends in Korea.

_GUYS_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_HI HYUNG!!_

_THERE’S A DEAD BODY IN MY HOUSE_

** Global warming: **   
_THERE’S A WHAT_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_DID YOU KILL SOMEONE???_

_WTF NO???_   
_DAD SENT ME THIS TALL ASS BOX THAT HAD ANOTHER TALL ASS METALLIC COFFIN INSIDE._   
_I PEEKED INSIDE AND THE FIRST THING I SAW WAS A FREAKING HEAD!!_

**Global warming:**   
_Whoa calm down hyung ://_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_Yeah why would your father send you a dead body_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_Maybe it’s a doll_

_WTF WHY WOULD HE SEND ME A DOLL??? I’M NOT FIVE_

** Global warming: **   
_Hey watch it! Hyuka still plays with dolls!_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_TAEHYUN BITCH THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SECRET!!!_

  
**Global warming:**   
_Oh shit sorry…_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS_   
_I FEEL BETRAYED_

  
**Soobunny** :  
 _ANYWAYS_  
 _Hyung as I was saying, there’s no dead body in your house_  
 _You probably didn’t see right because you’re tired or something_  
 _And there’s no way in hell your father would send you a dead body_

_BUT WHAT IF THE PACKAGES GOT SHIFTED AND I GOT SOMEONE ELSE’S???_

** Global warming: **   
_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK OF PACKAGING A DEAD BODY_   
_AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN LOOK INSIDE THE BOX FOR TOO LONG ARE YOU EVEN SURE THAT YOU SAW A HEAD??_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_Maybe if he wasn’t such a coward…_

_STOP ATTACKING ME???_

**Duolingo owl:**   
_Yall let’s just ignore him until he musters some courage and ACTUALLY look inside the box_

_You wouldn’t dare…_

** Global warming: **   
_Good idea_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_Agreed_

  
_YALL_   
_COME BACK HERE_   
_STOP LEAVING ME ON SEEN GSJFLSJDGLKS_   
_IF I DIE IN JAIL I’LL MAKE SURE TO HAUNT YALL’S ASSES_

Yeonjun put the phone back inside his pocket and slowly approached the metallic coffin. His heart was drumming loudly in his chest that he could hear nothing but its beats, and for a moment he thought of just calling one of the guards and ordering him to open the coffin instead of him. But then he remembered his friends’ words… he was in no way a coward, and he had to prove it to them!

  
So he reached for the cover again and lifted it fully, revealing the body of a young boy, who was around the same age as Yeonjun or probably younger, wearing a red oversized sweater and black shorts…

  
The blonde jumped up from his spot screeching while pointing multiple times to the body in front of him. He didn’t know whether he should be happy because he was right, or be terrified because he was sent a dead body… yes, Yeonjun still believed that it was dead…

  
After a few minutes Yeonjun finally managed to calm down. He walked back to the coffin and slowly examined the other boy…  
Yeonjun then noticed a white thing creeping from the side. He hesitantly reached for it and quickly pulled it towards him, afraid that the body might come back to life and grab his wrist just in time.

  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he examined the thing in his hand, a catalogue that had the same ‘BG 03’ printed on top of the first page. And after fiddling with some papers and reading thorough some others, Yeonjun finally understood everything…

  
That wasn’t a dead body… That was a robot…

  
A robot? But he looked completely like a human being, and Yeonjun wasn’t sure which was creepier… this, or a dead body…

  
“How to turn this thing on?”

  
He wondered as he fiddled through the catalogue again, a small “Aha” escaping his lips as he found the way, which fortunately was really easy…  
The blonde put the catalogue on the floor and slowly reached to the robot’s forehead. He then moved some of the dark locks away, the softness of latter’s hair shocking him. With two fingers, he gently pressed on the middle of the robot’s forehead, and the word ‘ON’ suddenly appeared from nowhere, making Yeonjun jump back in fear.

  
Yeonjun was sure he heard some beeping sounds before the robot opened his eyes slowly. He sat up before he turned his head to Yeonjun’s direction, and the older could swear he felt his heart sink the moment they made eye contact.

  
The robot got out of the coffin and started walking towards the shocked blonde, stopping just a few steps away from him. He drew a small smile that was barely visible on his lips before he finally opened his mouth to speak…

  
“Greetings, Master Yeonjun. I’m BG 03, a robot that was specifically instructed to attend to all of your needs.” The robot said in a monotone that only made Yeonjun’s uneasiness increase, he then bowed to him momentarily before he spoke again, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you”  
Lifeless… if there was a word that could perfectly describe the boy in front of Yeonjun then it would have been ‘lifeless’. His eyes were dull… completely void of any emotion… the smile he had was probably the fakest smile Yeonjun had ever seen… and the way his body was stiff made the blonde feel a little bit bad for him.

  
He sure looked like a human more when he was still sleeping in the coffin… Yeonjun didn’t know if ‘sleeping’ was even the right word to use in this situation.

  
After a moment of awkward silence that felt like ages to Yeonjun, the blonde finally stood up from the floor, stumbling a few times on his own feet in the process…

  
“I-it’s nice meeting you too BG… can you excuse me for a moment?”

  
Yeonjun fled the room immediately after that without even giving BG a chance to speak. He went to his own bedroom where he locked the door behind him and quickly fished his phone from his pocket…

_UPDATES UPDATES_

  
**Duolingo owl:**   
_So did you finally check the metal box?_

_YES AND OMG YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND THERE_

** Soobunny: **   
_What did you find?_

A ROBOT WHO LOOKS COMPLETELY LIKE A HUMAN BEING AROUND THE SAME AGE AS US

** Global warming: **   
_A dead body sounds more believable now_

_I’M SERIOUS YALL_   
_HE TALKED TO ME_

** Soobunny: **   
_And what did he say?_

** Duolingo owl: **   
_Your time is over, humans. It is now the time for our kind to take over the world, and you all shall perish._

_Stfu Kai I’m serious_

** Duolingo owl: **   
_Boomer_

_Anyways_   
_He said that his name is BG 03_   
_And he’s a robot that was specifically instructed to attend to all of my needs_

** Global warming: **   
_In other words, he’s there to babysit you_

** Duolingo owl: **   
_DUDE YOUR FATHER JUST SENT YOU AN ELECTRONIC BABYSITTER LMAO_

_Yall are some of the most useless mfs I have ever seen._

** Duolingo owl: **

_Wait since he’s a robot this means he’s really intelligent right?_   
_Can I send him my homeworks???_

  
** Global warming: **   
_Shouldn’t we be more concerned about whether his existence is harmful to the nature or not?_   
_What kind of materials was he made of? And does his body radiate any type of harmful rays?_

_Tae what the actual fuck_

** Soobunny: **   
_Naah yall are dumb_   
_The question that we should be asking now is_   
_Is he cute?_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_Hyung_

  
** Global warming: **   
_Wtf_

_Well yeah he is cute if we ignore the monotone he speaks in and how lifeless his eyes look_

** Global warming: **   
_He is a robot_   
_What did you expect?_

_Idk…_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_Are you with him btw?_

_Uhh…no_   
_I left him in the living room and I’m hiding in my bedroom…_

** Soobunny: **   
_Wtf why?_

_Idk I’m scared I guess??_   
_I don’t remember when was the last time I talked to a stranger I literally forgot how to function like a human being…_

** Duolingo owl: **   
_Oh poor hyung : (_

  
** Global warming: **   
_Hey don’t beat yourself over it, it’s normal_   
_Just take some time to calm down and then go back to him okay?_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_Besides we’re talking about a robot right here_   
_It’s not like he’s going to judge you_

  
** Duolingo owl: **   
_Yeah you two are probably equally awkward_

_KAI GSJDLFJGSLKGJ_   
_But really thank you guys : (_   
_I need to go now I think I left him waiting for too long_

** Duolingo owl: **   
_Bye hyung!_

  
** Global warming: **   
_Good luck hyung_

  
** Soobunny: **   
_KEEP US UPDATED_

Coming back to the living room, Yeonjun was surprised to find BG in the same spot he left him in earlier, and he couldn’t help the slight guilt he felt for running away from the room like that.

  
“Sorry about that” The blonde walked towards the raven heard boy, a sheepish smile printed on his lips, “I hope I haven’t made you wait for too long”

  
“It’s totally okay, master”

  
“Uh… You don’t have to keep calling me master…”

  
“And what do you want me to call you with?”

  
“Hyung... just call me Yeonjun hyung…”

  
“As you wish, Yeonjun hyung”

  
The word felt slightly weird as it left the robot’s lips, but Yeonjun found it more bearable than the word master. If the two have to live with each other now, Yeonjun had to overcome the awkward atmosphere that wrapped them, and getting rid of the word master was the first step, now he had to find a way to make BG stop speaking in that monotone…

  
Yeonjun glanced at the torn boxes that were thrown on the floor. Cursing himself for how messy he was, he bent down in an attempt to grab the pieces of carton. But then he was surprised by BG who was faster than him and quickly started picking up the pieces.

  
“It’s okay, Yeonjun hyung. I can take care of this”

  
“Uh… Thank you…”

  
Yeonjun backed away awkwardly, letting BG do his work. He watched as the robot stood up and left the room for a few minutes before he came back with his hands empty. The blond furrowed his brows in confusion, but he before he could ask anything, BG spoke…

  
“My system was provided with a full map of the house, meaning I know every inch of it, and that the trash was disposed in its rightful place”

  
“Okay that’s kinda creepy…”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I mean that’s cool! Now I won’t have to show you around the house haha…”

  
Yeonjun bit his lower lip in embarrassment, was he rude earlier? But then again, he was dealing with a robot, an emotionless thing, it shouldn’t be bothering him that much, right?  
But it did bother him a lot in fact, and he couldn’t fight the urge to apologize to the raven haired boy in front of him…

  
“I-I’m sorry… that wasn’t a very nice thing to say…”

  
“Yeonjun hyung shouldn’t be apologizing, as BG was not offended at all”

  
“Oh… that’s good… I think…”

  
Yeonjun glanced at the metal coffin and the smaller box which were still on the floor, “There’s an empty room in the second floor, I’m sure you already know that. I think you should occupy it now”

  
BG stood silent for a moment, and Yeonjun was sure he saw him blink twice before he spoke,

“Is it okay for BG to occupy a whole room by himself?”

  
The blonde bit his lower lip in an attempt to suppress his urge to coo at the raven haired boy, he found it cute how the other referred to himself in third person, he wasn’t gonna deny that…

  
“Of course! In fact, BG is allowed to occupy any room he wants!” Yeonjun said a little bit excitedly, and again BG only blinked at him twice.

  
Yeonjun didn’t know the meaning behind that action, but he pushed his wonder away for the moment. He made his way towards the smaller box and carried it, surprising himself by how light it was compared to its size.

  
“Now let’s take your stuff there, I’m sorry I can’t help with carrying the metal box”

  
“There’s no need to trouble yourself. BG can carry both at the same time”

  
“No!” Yeonjun said as he avoided BG’s stretched arms that were reaching for the box in his hands, “YJ wants to help!”

  
“YJ?”

  
The robot tilted his head, an indication that he was probably confused… can robots get confused? Yeonjun didn’t know…  
However, he noticed that this was the longest he held eye contact with the other, and the closest he stood next to him, and this allowed him to take in how soft BG actually looked…

  
His dark hair that was neatly combed, revealing a little bit of his forehead… long eyelashes that gently kissed his cheeks whenever he blinked… a well sculptured nose and cherry soft lips that completed his overall delicate features… in one word, the robot was mesmerizing…

  
“Uhh…Yeon and Jun… in short YJ! Never mind… let’s just go” The blonde immediately left the room, stumbling a few times on his steps. And BG followed him while carrying the giant metal box like it was the lightest thing ever.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter!  
> First of all I wanna thank you for the kudos you left on the first one, I actually didn't expect it at all, so thank you so much!! ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Also, I wanna inform you all that everything I mention in this story is based on pure fiction! Nothing is real!  
> Anyways without further ado, let's get into the chapter!  
> (Don't forget to scream to me on twt (@Itsbeomjun) and CC (https://curiouscat.me/Itsbeomjun) I'd love to hear your thoughts)

A whole week had passed since BG came into Yeonjun’s life, and unexpectedly his existence didn’t have that much impact on it…

This bothered Yeonjun more than it should…

Don’t get him wrong, he was now getting used to waking up everyday on the sweet aroma that filled the house because of BG cooking him breakfast. And he was also grateful to BG for reminding him of taking his medications when he was so used to forgetting some of them. BG also kept the house clean all the time…

But the problem here was that they didn’t get close at all during this week, and that’s exactly what bothered Yeonjun. It started to feel like BG was his servant, when Yeonjun wanted him to be his friend…

BG never initiated conversations, and whenever Yeonjun did, he would get short sentences and sometimes just a word as an answer, and let’s not forget the monotone that never disappeared. By the time, Yeonjun got sick of it and decided that he would only talk to the robot when it’s necessary, thinking that by this way his frustration would disappear, but it only grew bigger… and now he was venting his frustration to his bestfriends while sitting in the kitchen, slowly munching on the delicious pancakes BG just made him…

_GUYS I’M GOING INSANE_

_LIKE SERIOUSLY I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE_

** Soobunny: **

_Lemme get this right_

_You’re mad at a robot, for acing like one?_

_Now that you put it this way it sounds dumb…_

** Soobunny: **

_BECAUSE IT IS_

**Duolingo owl:**

_Hyung, what bothers you exactly?_

_Idk I just want him to hold a normal conversation with me??_

_AND STOP USING THAT MONOTONE OMG_

** Global warming: **

_Can I share my theory with yall?_

**Soobunny** :

_Please, enlighten us_

** Global warming: **

_Hyung, you said that he referred to you as master the first time you met right?_

_Yeah_

** Global warming: **

_And that the smallest gesture of kindness would leave him lagging for a few seconds before he could function normally again?_

_That too_

** Global warming: **

_It’s only normal that he’s acting like that_

_He was programmed to be a servant, not a friend_

_Well yeah I suspected that…_

** Global warming: **

_Which takes us to the second point_

_The people who made him probably never spoke to him_

_And even if they did I’m sure they weren’t kind to him_

_Which explains why he can’t hold conversations_

_He’s a servant, and servants don’t hold casual conversations with their masters_

_Which also explains his use of the monotone, he was never a part of friendly conversations._

** Duolingo owl: **

_In short, speak to him more often_

** Global warming: **

_Thank you, Hyuka_

_BUT I DID_

** Soobunny: **

_For two days I guess_

_Which is btw not enough_

_BUT IT’S HARD TO SPEAK TO HIM SDFKHQDKJS_

** Global warming: **

_THEN STOP COMPLAINING GOD_

** Duolingo owl: **

_I can face time him and speak to him instead uwu_

_No_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Why?_

_Cuz no_

_But wait wouldn’t it be impossible to make him stop using the monotone if he was programmed to speak with it?_

** Global warming: **

_He was programmed to call you master yet he calls you Yeonjun hyung because you asked him to_

_You’re telling me to ask him to stop using the monotone?_

** Global warming: **

_Naah just speak more often to him I’m sure he’ll start imitating the way you speak eventually_

_Oh ok…_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Yall what if he develops some self awareness and notices how annoying hyung is and the next thing we know is hyung getting his ass beaten by BG_

** Global warming: **

_Hyuka this only happens in movies_

** Soobunny: **

_Lowkey want this to happen_

_Fuck yall I’m leaving_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Keep us updated!_

Yeonjun finished the remaining of his breakfast quickly before he pocketed his phone and left the kitchen. With every step he took towards BG’s room, he felt his nervousness take all over his senses.

He didn’t know how or when he reached there, but now he was standing in front of the door, one hand in the air as he was contemplating whether he should speak to BG now or wait until the said robot leaves his room. But then Yeonjun remembered how he had never been to BG’s room, which was quite weird considering that they lived in the same house.

So Yeonjun knocked twice on the door, the moment he heard BG’s voice from the other side telling him to enter, he let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding…

The elder boy was surprised to see BG sitting on the bed while the lights in the room were turned off, the whole room would’ve been drenched in pitch darkness if it wasn’t for the small amount of day light that slipped through the thin curtains of the window…

“Does Yeonjun hyung need anything?”

“Uh…No, I just came in to talk”

Yeonjun swore he could see something flash through BG’s dull eyes for a brief moment, he didn’t know what it was, but he was sure that was the first time he saw something in the other’s eyes…

“Did BG do anything wrong?”

“Nooo!” Yeonjun yelled defensively, “You did nothing wrong! In fact, you’re doing an amazing job!” He said as he smiled warmly at him.

Again, BG just blinked twice at him instead of replying…

“Can I… sit next to you?” The blonde asked nervously, and BG was already moving aside, leaving enough space for Yeonjun to sit.

“Thank you…”

The two boys sat in silence after that, Yeonjun not knowing how to start a conversation with the other, and it was clear that BG wasn’t intending to start one, so Yeonjun decided to say whatever just for the sake of killing this silence…

“What were you doing alone in here, BG?”

“BG was organizing his stuff”

“I can help you with that!”

The robot glanced at Yeonjun for a brief moment, and the blonde could swear that he noticed his eyebrows rise for a few seconds before they dropped to their usual state.

“It’s okay. I’m done”

“You know you can come to me when you need help, right?”

Again, there was this short moment of silence…

“It’s not in my system”

Yeonjun would lie if he said that he didn’t expect such a response from the other, but he still felt bad for him…

“What’s not in your system?”

“Asking Yeonjun hyung for help, BG is obliged to do everything on his own”

Yeonjun bit his lower lip in frustration, wishing he could just get rid of the robot’s system because what the hell was that?

“Well… I want you to ask me for help, BG”

The said robot tilted his head again, “It’s okay… for me to… to ask Yeonjun hyung for help?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened upon what he just heard, did BG just stutter?

“Yes! BG can ask for my help whenever he needs it!” The blonde reached for the robot’s hair before he ruffled it playfully, “We’re living together now so we should help each other with things you know?”

They both fell in silence again, but it didn’t last for too long as Yeonjun couldn’t suppress his curiosity any longer, he had to ask…

“BG, can you tell me about your home?”

“What does Yeonjun hyung want to know about my home?”

“Everything!” The older exclaimed excitedly.

BG looked down to his lap, the whiteness of his oversized hoodie reminding him of the place he came from. That was BG’s definition of home, a place that you came from…

“It was white and crowded. A lot of robots similar to me were occupying the same space.”

Oh, that’s why he was surprised when Yeonjun told him he can have the whole room for himself?

“There were a lot of severe rules as well”

“Severe rules? Like what?”

“We were not allowed to speak with each other nor with our creators. The only exception was during tests”

So Taehyun was right about that, but why would they do that? And what tests was BG talking about?

“Tests?”

“At the end of every week we would go through tests to see how our systems are functioning, and whether we are following the instructions fully and correctly. They grade our performances and only keep the robots with the highest grades.”

“And… what happens to the rest…?”

BG fell silent for a few seconds, making the other regret asking this question…

“They get thrown in a giant fire hole in front of those who stayed.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened for the second time that day, but this time it was in horror. They were robots so they couldn’t feel things, that’s for sure. But the fact that BG had to witness the elimination of those who were like him unsettled him a lot…

“BG never wanted to end up there, so BG made sure to do his best in everything. There were no rooms for mistakes”

“D-do you still have to go through these tests?”

The robot shook his head, and Yeonjun felt a wave of relief wash over him. He pulled BG towards him, getting surprised because the robot was not heavy at all, in fact he weighed just as much as how a human their age would weigh. Yeonjun engulfed the other in a tight hug, one of his hands reached for BG’s dark hair and he slowly started running his fingers through the other’s soft locks… Again, he was surprised because BG felt… warm…

“God, that’s must’ve been awful. I’m so sorry BG, that’s not how homes should be”

“Why is Yeonjun hyung apologizing?”

“I don’t know”

“Is it okay not to know?”

The blonde chuckled as he felt BG’s arms wrap around his body, somehow trying to return the hug back. He then proceeded to bury his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder, an action that made the blonde soften…

“Of course it is! The world is big and complex it’s impossible for someone to know everything”

“And what do you do when you don’t know?” BG’s voice came out muffled this time, making Yeonjun giggle at him.

“You ask others who might know. And BG can always ask his Yeonjun hyung.”

“Can Yeonjun hyung tell BG how homes should be?”

Yeonjun started making thinking sounds, trying to choose the proper words to explain.

“Let me see… a home should be a safe place. A place where there shouldn’t be unfair rules. You can talk, ask and even make mistakes without feeling scared… you can be yourself without fearing anyone or anything”

The raven haired boy stayed silent after that, and because of the position the two were in, Yeonjun missed the small smile that crept to BG’s lips for a brief moment.

None of them said a word later, but Yeonjun didn’t mind. He was happy the two were able to hold a conversation for this long. In addition to that, BG said something that gave Yeonjun a theory, a theory that he was so going to test. And above all of that, the hug happened, and for some reason Yeonjun didn’t want to let go…

…………………………

_Are yall here?_

** Global warming: **

_It depends_

** Duolingo owl: **

_What did you need, hyung? >3<_

_So I talked with BG earlier and I think I have a theory…_

** Soobunny: **

_Idk about this but okay spill_

_I think BG can feel emotions…_

** Duolingo owl: **

_I think hyung needs some rest_

_YOU DIDN’T EVEN LET ME FINISH TF???_

** Global warming: **

_Why do you think so?_

_We talked_

_And I asked him to tell me about his home_

_He told me how there were a lot of robots similar to him_

_And also mentioned some severe rules_

_One of them was that they were not allowed to speak with each other nor with their creators_

** Global warming: **

_Which proves my theory_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Damn plz spare some brain cells_

** Soobunny: **

_But why would they do that?_

_I’ll get back to this point later_

_He also told me that they had to go through tests at the end of every week in order to evaluate their performances_

_And the robots with the lowest grades would get ridden of by simply throwing them in a giant fire hole_

** Duolingo owl: **

_WTF THAT’S EVIL_

_AND THAT’S NOT EVEN THE WORST PART OF IT_

_THEY DID IT IN FRONT OF THOSE WHO STAYED_

** Global warming: **

_Wtf_

** Soobunny: **

_But wait, they got rid of them when they could simply correct the mistakes that led to the poor performances?_

_I mean, these robots were made by them right? They knew how to fix the errors_

** Global warming: **

_I thought of the same_

_It had something to do with discipline_

_BG mentioned something like that_

** Duolingo owl: **

_In short the scientists didn’t have full control over the robots and they got rid of those who might disobey them in the future_

_And they did that in front of those who stayed as a form of warning_

_YES YES!!_

** Global warming: **

_Damn Hyuka galaxy brain_

_Also BG told me that he didn’t WANT to end up there_

_Just the fact that he used the word WANT means that he has some level of awareness_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Omg poor thing : (_

** Soobunny: **

_So that’s why they forbid them of interacting with anyone else_

_They didn’t want them to widen the small amount of awareness they already had._

_EXACTLY_

_That’s why I said that BG could feel emotions, but he probably doesn’t know it_

_He was scared of being thrown in that fire hole_

_And that’s why I saw something flash through his eyes when I said I came to talk to him_

_He probably thought I was there to punish him cuz he asked whether he did something wrong_

** Duolingo owl: **

_If all what we said above was true then it means that the only feeling he probably knows is…_

_Fear…_

** Global warming: **

_Damn_

** Soobunny: **

_That must suck_

_Well fret not, my children_

_Because I decided to make it my responsibility to help BG feel all kinds of emotions_

** Global warming: **

_WTF YOU PLAN TO MAKE HIM MORE SELF AWARE??_

** Soobunny: **

_HYUNG THE SCIENTISTS DIDN’T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN FOR A REASON_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Yeah because they’re assholes_

** Global warming: **

_KAI_

** Duolingo owl: **

_GO FOR IT HYUNG IM ROOTING FOR YOU_

_I KNEW I COULD ONLY TRUST KAI IN THIS HOUSEHOLD_

** Soobunny: **

_BUT HYUNG WHAT IF IT’S DANGEROUS??_

_WHY WOULD IT BE DANGEROUS?? HE’S THE CUTEST, FLUFFIEST BEING EVER HE WOULDN’T HURT A FLY_

** Duolingo owl: **

_BG TINY BG BABY BG WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG_

_PERIODT_

** Soobuuny: **

_You two are starting to make me feel concerned_

** Global warming: **

_Btw how are you planning to do so?_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Easy, he’ll pull a reverse card on his ass_

** Soobunny: **

_Huh?_

_Hyuka is saying that I’ll take care of him instead of letting him take care of me_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Yeah uwu_

_Treat him like he’s one of us, it’ll work faster uwu_

** Global warming: **

_God I have a bad feeling about this but I know you won’t listen to me so I’ll just save my energy_

** Soobunny: **

_Same but hyung…_

_Please promise us that you won’t overwork yourself because of this…_

** Global warming: **

_Yeah, your health is far more important…_

** Duolingo owl: **

_Please hyung : (_

_Don’t worry I’ll take care of myself, I promise_

_Now I gotta go!! Talk to yall later!_

**Global warming:**

_Keep us updated~_

……………………………

…………………………

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic here on ao3! Thank you for stopping by!! >3< ♥  
> Actually idk what to put here except that I woke up a few weeks ago and was like "lemme write some Beomjun fluff" so here we are??? Tho I can't promise this will be pure fluff :^>  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language so there will be some grammatical and speeling mistakes, I still hope you enjoy reading tho ^^"  
> Also updates will be inconsistent but I'll try not to take so much time writing the next chapters...  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I love to read comments!  
> Scream at me on twt @//Itsbeomjun  
> And CC: https://curiouscat.me/Itsbeomjun


End file.
